Sueños rotos
by Zelden-san
Summary: Shuichi es un adolescente con un futuro prometedor, pero se enfrentará al amor enfermizo de un sujeto, que acabará con todos sus sueños.


Hola,

les traigo este pequeño one-shot que espero les guste. Contiene violación y muerte de personaje, así que están advertidas. Yo sólo pretendo brindarles un pequeño espacio de reflexión y, espero sinceramente, que alguien logre captar el mensaje detrás de este fic.

Saludos y comenten =)

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños Rotos<strong>

_Es un día cualquiera en la escuela Saint George, un colegio exclusivo para hombres que se jacta de tener una altísima excelencia académica, además, de que en sus aulas, se encuentran los mejores profesores y alumnos del país. Saint George es una academia privada y, por tanto, sólo la gente con dinero puede asistir a ella._

_Uno de sus alumnos destacados es Shindo Shuichi, un joven prometedor en el mundo del Atletismo, que no sólo ha ganado los campeonatos de la escuela y los interescolares, sino que también es campeón regional de Atletismo. _

_Shuichi es un joven hermoso, amable y cariñoso, muy admirado por sus compañeros, sobre todo porque su encantadora sonrisa logra cautivar a cualquiera que la contemple. Su cuerpo perfectamente tonificado y delgado, le hacen parecer una muchacha y, debido a sus ojos amatistas y a sus cabellos de un extraño color rosado, le ha robado el corazón a media escuela. Muchos lo desean, otros lo admiran y otros, simplemente, lo odian. _

_A penas tiene 16 años y su más grande sueño es representar a su país en las Olimpíadas. El Atletismo es su más grande pasión._

_Sin embargo, Shuichi no sabe que alguien le desea con todas sus fuerzas y a cualquier precio, un joven de último año, llamado Eiri Uesugi…_

Es la mañana de un día lunes, un lunes como cualquier otro, pero el de esta semana será algo especial y, digo "especial", porque es un día que todo el mundo recordará.

Shuichi acaba de llegar a la escuela y sus pasos enérgicos se dirigen hacia su salón de clases en la segunda planta del edificio. El timbre de entrada aún no suena, por lo que al llegar al aula, ésta aún está medio vacía. Tras sentarse en un escritorio casi al final de la sala, el muchacho saca un libro y comienza leer: detesta llegar temprano, pero ya que está ahí, no le queda de otra más que entretenerse con algo.

En otro lado del lugar, Eiri Uesugi, apodado Yuki por sus compañeros de clase debido a su belleza y a su carácter frío, como la nieve; camina por el pasillo de la segunda planta. Sus cabellos como el oro y sus amarillentos ojos gatunos, sumado a su porte elegante y a su considerable estatura, le han llevado a ser catalogado por sus camaradas como el hombre más guapo de la escuela.

Él, también es deseado, admirado y odiado; pero para Yuki sólo existe en su mente una persona. Esa persona es objeto de sus deseos desde hace años y, considerando que éste será el último año que estará en la escuela, está dispuesto a cumplir su deseo cueste lo que cueste. A Eiri no le importa el precio, en realidad, no le importa nada.

Su carácter causa miedo en los demás, no tiene amigos, pero conoce a muchas personas de la escuela: Eiri tiene fama de buen amante y, por ello, los chicos homosexuales de la escuela, hacen fila para poder acostarse con él. A Yuki le da igual si sus amantes son hombres o mujeres, porque sólo le interesa satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales…

Sus pasos se detienen frente a una sala, la misma en la que hace un rato, Shuichi ha entrado. Eiri está ansioso. Es la primera vez que le hablará a su "amor platónico" y, si bien no piensa declarársele aún, espera que el joven acepte charlar con él al final de las clases.

—Hola—saluda un tanto nervioso. Su voz grave pone en alerta al más joven.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?—le saluda Shuichi con un tono jovial y amable, dedicándole una suave sonrisa para hacerlo entrar en confianza, pues nota su ansiedad.

—Yo quería pedirte si podemos hablar al final de clases, me gustaría decirte algo—explica rápidamente, haciendo a un lado sus nervios.

El menor le observa un tanto indeciso, no conoce a aquel hombre, pero sabe que es alumno de la escuela por el uniforme y, además, lo ha visto como espectador durante sus prácticas en la escuela. Tal vez se trate de un admirador, pero ¿de qué querrá hablarle? Shuichi tiene un mal presentimiento, pero el bichito de la curiosidad le carcome las entrañas.

—Tengo práctica a las 5, ¿te parece si nos vemos después de que termine?—pregunta con el mismo tono amable, mientras Yuki observa embelesado cada una de las facciones del menor. Es la primera vez que lo tiene tan cerca y, si antes creía que era hermoso, ahora piensa que lo es aún más.

—No hay problema, de todos modos te iré a ver—dice ya más relajado, pues todo ha resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba y, ello le hace sentir más aliviado.

—Está bien, entonces, nos vemos después…—Shuichi acaba de darse cuenta que no conoce el nombre de aquel sujeto.

—Eiri—pronuncia ágilmente para completar la frase de su "amado".

—…Eiri. —Su hermosa sonrisa hace que el corazón de Yuki se acelere más de la cuenta, pero eso al rubio no le importa. Está tan feliz, que en realidad el mundo podía irse al infierno en ese mismo instante.

—Nos vemos, Shuichi.

El pequeño atleta observa como el hombre abandona el salón, dejándole con la sensación de que su nuevo "amigo" es un tanto extraño. Su mirada dorada es sencillamente hermosa y cautivadora, pero a la vez, inspira miedo. Shuichi se siente incómodo bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos.

—Hoy es el gran día—susurra Yuki mientras se dirige a su sala de clases, sonriéndose macabramente.

Desde hace mucho tiempo ha planeado ese gran día y, él está preparado para todo lo que posiblemente pueda ocurrir. Eiri tiene todo fríamente calculado, ahora, sólo debe esperar a que llegue la hora del encuentro…

Tras finalizar las clases, Shuichi coge sus cosas y se encamina hacia la cancha de atletismo que tiene la escuela. Su tutor y los demás alumnos ya están ahí, por lo que tras cambiarse, inmediatamente hace un precalentamiento y comienza a entrenar.

Desde las gradas, un ansioso rubio observa el entrenamiento. Sus manos sudan por culpa de los nervios y, sus finos y pálidos labios llegan a sangrar de tanto morderlos. Su mirada lasciva recorre sin pudor el destapado cuerpo de Shuichi, ya que éste sólo trae puesto un diminuto short y una sudadera.

Eiri aún sigue feliz, tanto que quiere gritarle al mundo que está a punto de cumplir lo que tanto ha anhelado. No cabe en sí de tanta felicidad y, no puede creer que muy pronto, sus manos podrán recorrer la suave piel que cubre los trabajados músculos del joven atleta. Shuichi será suyo a como dé lugar.

Tras la práctica, un animado y sudado Shuichi se dirige a los camarines para ducharse y cambiarse. Está ansioso por su encuentro con el extraño rubio, pero algo en su interior le tiene intranquilo. Algo le dice que ese hombre no es una buena persona. Aquella corazonada se hace presente cada vez que recuerda esos ojos dorados…

—Hola, Shuichi—saluda Yuki al ver que el muchacho sale de los vestidores. Ha llegado el tan esperado momento.

—Hola, Eiri. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto—le dice con tono amable, sonriendo sutilmente.

—No, descuida. Me entretuve viéndote entrenar. —Yuki le sonríe con suavidad.

—¡Qué alivio!—exclama—. Pensé que te aburrirías—agrega—. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?—pregunta con cierto entusiasmo, esperando ansioso la respuesta del rubio.

—Vamos a un lugar más "privado"—le pide—. Quisiera que no tuviésemos interrupciones—explica.

—Bueno… Si tú quieres podemos ir al gimnasio. Tengo las llaves y a esta hora nadie nos va a interrumpir. —Shuichi saca de su bolso las dichosas llaves y se las muestra a Yuki, quien no puede evitar sonreír con cierto dejo de victoria. Todo está saliendo a la perfección.

Eiri asiente suavemente y así, se dirigen al gimnasio de la escuela, un lugar amplio y solitario. Entran sigilosamente como si fueran ladrones y, luego, se acomodan en una esquina, cerca de unos asientos.

—Aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente—le dice Shuichi, invitándole mudamente a que empiece a hablar.

—Shuichi yo… No sé como tomarás esto, tengo miedo de lo que puedas pensar de mí…— Eiri está empezando a dudar de sus acciones, pues el temor por saberse rechazado le invade a tal punto que puede llegar a enloquecer.

—Descuida, puedes decirme lo que quieras. —Su amplia y hermosa sonrisa es una invitación a confesar todo lo que está atorado en la garganta del rubio.

—Shuichi…Tú me gustas mucho—le dice, deshaciéndose por fin de aquellas palabras y sacando a la luz sus más profundos sentimientos—. Yo te amo y quiero que seas mi novio… Quiero hacerte mío…—susurra con evidente nerviosismo, mientras sus dedos se mueven desesperadamente tras su espalda. Su cuerpo es consumido por las enormes ganas que tiene de abalanzarse sobre el muchacho y poseerlo a la fuerza.

—Eiri yo…—Shuichi está un tanto consternado por la confesión, pues es algo que jamás habría esperado. Es consciente de que muchos chicos están detrás de él, pero nunca se le han acercado para confesarle sus sentimientos y, menos de forma tan directa como el rubio. Es decir, Yuki no sólo le ha dicho que le gusta, sino que claramente le está pidiendo que tengan sexo. Eso último le ha dejado pasmado—. Agradezco mucho tus sentimientos, pero apenas te conozco y, lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo.

—No me importa—se apresura a decir—. Yo sé que te enamorarás de mí, de seguro, con el tiempo lo lograrás…—le dice comenzando a desesperarse. La primera parte de su plan no ha funcionado, pero da igual, es una respuesta que ya esperaba.

—No sé, Eiri. Tal vez, podemos ser amigos y, si llegas a gustarme como dices, podemos intentar algo, pero por ahora… Creo que es muy pronto.

—¡Es que no entiendes! —exclama alzando la voz, asustando a Shuichi—. Quiero que seas mío.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ya te dije que no. ¡No me gustas!—le dice con cierto tono de enojo. El rubio parece ser un tipo bastante terco, pero más allá de eso, Shuichi comienza a ser invadido por un miedo inexplicablemente. Algo le dice que ese hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

—Está bien… Tú te lo buscaste—susurra con un espeluznante tono sombrío, mientras sus ojos dorados brillan de deseo. Shuichi se aterra.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio coge al menor de un brazo y lo estampa contra la muralla de manera tal, que Shuichi se golpea la cabeza, para luego dejar que su espalda se deslice por la pared hasta que su trasero toca el suelo. Queda medio aturdido, por lo que aprovechándose de su estado de indefensión, Eiri se agacha quedando frente a él para así comenzar a desnudarle.

A esas alturas, Eiri ya no es consciente de sus actos, está como poseído y en su mente sólo tiene claro un objetivo: hacer suyo a Shuichi, sin importar que tenga que obligarlo. Su pálido rostro se tiñe de rojo por la ira que le invade, mandando todo su amor y admiración por Shuichi al tacho de la basura.

El menor todavía no logra reponerse del todo, por lo que nada puede hacer frente a las enormes y fuertes manos del rubio. Es despojado de su camisa sin piedad y, sin que pueda resistirse, sus delgadas muñecas son atadas con su propia corbata y amarradas a la pata de uno de los asientos.

—Eres tan lindo como lo imaginé—susurra, admirando embelesado y con lujuria el pecho expuesto y bien formado del menor—. Definitivamente eres tan hermoso como te veía en mis sueños— murmura frente al rostro aterrado de Shuichi, quien ya ha logrado reponerse del golpe.

—Suéltame…—ruega con la voz quebrada, luchando para que las lágrimas no caigan. Tiene miedo, su cuerpo entero tiembla y su mente comienza a imaginarse miles de cosas. ¿Qué le hará aquel hombre? ¿Lo violará y, luego lo matará? ¿No se supone que aquel hombre lo ama? ¿Por qué le hace eso?

—Tú te lo buscaste, mi querido Shuichi… Te di la oportunidad de aceptarme, pero ya que no lo hiciste, no me dejaste otra opción…

—¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltame!—exclama entre lágrimas, viendo aterrado como su agresor le sonríe de forma macabra y burlona.

—No te dejaré ir hasta que seas mío…

Eiri acerca su rostro para lamer los labios del chico. Tiene ganas de besarlo, pero corre el riesgo de que el mocoso intente morderlo y, como no está dispuesto a ello, prefiere quedarse con las ganas. Ve que una solitaria lágrima se escapa de los suplicantes ojos amatistas que tanto ama, pero como en ese momento sólo desea satisfacer su deseo de poseer al atleta; esa lágrima no le inspira ni un ápice de compasión, al contrario, le excita más. La lame con lujuria y, luego sonríe al degustar su salado sabor, para posteriormente, relamerse los labios de forma obscena.

—Por favor…—pide una vez más—. Déjame ir… Haré todo lo que me pidas, pero detente…—dice entre lágrimas, pero Eiri no le hace caso, no tiene oídos para escuchar sus súplicas.

Sus ágiles manos recorren el torso del menor con evidente deseo, deteniéndose en las rosadas tetillas para estimularlas. Agarra un botoncito con los dedos y lo estruja hasta que un leve quejido escapa de los labios del deportista, pero ello no ayuda a que el rubio detenga su actuar. Continúa con el otro pezón mientras el menor se retuerce, intentando vanamente resistirse a las tocaciones.

Relamiéndose los labios libidinosamente, se acerca al pezón hasta atraparlo entre ellos, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y besándolo, provocando que Shuichi deje escapar suaves gemidos.

—¿Te gusta?—le pregunta apartándose de él para poder observar las expresiones del muchacho. No recibe respuesta, pero sí puede ver la mirada afligida de su amor platónico.

—Detente…—suplica entre lágrimas con la esperanza de que su "admirador" se apiade de él, pero sólo consigue otra sonrisa maliciosa y socarrona.

—Parece que a tu cuerpo le gusta lo que te hago…—susurra con lascivia, indicando el pequeño bulto que se ha formado en los pantalones del atleta. Shuichi sólo le dirige una mirada afligida, rogándole a los dioses para que algo o alguien detenga a su agresor.

Eiri continúa su tarea, abriendo los pantalones del adolescente para, luego, quitarlos rápidamente, dejando expuesto su miembro semi erecto. Sonriendo con cierta ansiedad, su pálida mano recorre la extensión del pene de arriba a bajo buscando estimularlo lo suficiente para que pueda alcanzar una erección perfecta.

Shuichi cierra los ojos con fuerza para no seguir viendo. Ya no quiere oír, ni ver, ni gritar, ni llorar, sólo ruega para que aquel martirio sea una pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto. Se siente tan impotente e indefenso, que llorar se le hace insuficiente.

¿Por qué ha aceptado hablar con ese sujeto?, se recrimina mentalmente mientras lágrimas de frustración se escapan de sus amatistas. ¿Por qué le ha sugerido ir a ese lugar? ¿Por qué es tan ingenuo y confía tanto en los demás?

Una juguetona lengua que se desliza por la cabeza de su pene, alerta al deportista y lo saca de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo aterrizar en su triste realidad. Está a punto de ser violado por un extraño que supuestamente le ama y, no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Quiere morirse, pero a pesar de todo, no puede negar que aquellas indeseadas caricias se sienten demasiado bien.

Metiendo el miembro enhiesto por completo en su boca, el rubio procede a practicarle una pequeña felación, esperando que el placer que ello produce, acabe con los intentos desesperados de Shuichi por soltarse, aunque a Eiri poco le importa la resistencia que el menor opone.

—Detente…Por favor…—pide entre sollozos mientras sus ojitos violetas se cierran y trata de esconder su rostro.

—No insistas, mi pequeño—dice tras sacar el miembro de su boca—. Entre más te resistas, será peor para ti, porque de seguir así, voy a follarte hasta que quedes inconsciente—susurra en tono obsceno—. Ya estoy muy duro, ¿te parece si pasamos a lo que sigue?—pregunta con cierto dejo de burla.

¿A qué se refiere con "lo que sigue"?, se pregunta con terror, abriendo sus ojitos para observar al malnacido que recorre su cuerpo sin vergüenza. Siente que sus piernas son forzadas a abrirse y, luego ve que el rubio se acomoda entre ellas mientras saca a la luz su erguido pene. Recién ahí, Shuichi cae en cuenta de lo que le espera. ¡"Eso" no cae "ahí"!, exclama mentalmente, aterrándose de la idea que cruza por su cabeza. Comienza a temblar y su llanto se hace un poco más fuerte, pero su cuerpo se tensa al sentir que un dedo se ha escabullido por su ano. ¿Cuándo terminará aquella tortura?

De pronto y sin previo aviso, un segundo dedo se adentra en él, generándole un leve dolor y una incomodidad irresistible. Se muerde los labios para no gritar y para no gemir y, sus ojitos, fuertemente cerrados, sólo dejan que unas cuantas lágrimas más, caigan irremediablemente como símbolo de su tristeza e impotencia.

Los dedos comienzan a moverse, mientras otra mano estimula su pene, llevándolo lentamente hacia el éxtasis. Siente su cuerpo estremecerse y, con ello, un líquido blanquecino sale expedido, mojando su vientre.

—Tu semen es dulce—afirma tras probar la esencia del atleta—. ¿Te gustaría probar? —Sus dedos toman una pizca del líquido y lo depositan en los suaves labios del menor, quien por inercia los lame, arrepintiéndose, luego, de haberlo hecho. Siente asco—. ¿Y bien?— Eiri observa cómo Shuichi escupe tras haber probado su semen, esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa.

Así, retoma sus labores, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado. Pronto, tan sólo en unos segundos, podrá adentrase en la calidez de su amado niño. Está ansioso…

Aprovechando el semen derramado, Yuki lo esparce por su propio miembro a modo de lubricante y, también, unta un poco en sus dedos, para diseminarlo alrededor del ano y dentro de él. Su amado ya está listo para ser penetrado y ése será el siguiente paso.

Lentamente, acomoda su miembro en la pequeña entrada que comienza a palpitar. Da pequeños empujones para que su pene entre sin causar daños, aunque después de un rato, se aburre y decide entrar de un solo movimiento.

—¡Ahhhh!—grita de forma desgarradora al sentir que algo de tamaño descomunal se abre paso en su interior. La brusquedad de la intromisión le causa diminutas heridas y algunos hilos de sangre escurren por sus glúteos. Siente que su cuerpo es desgarrado lenta y dolorosamente.

—No grites—le advierte con voz seca, dejándose envolver por la calidez de aquel estrecho pasaje.

—Duele…—se queja entre débiles lloriqueos, mientras su ano se contrae de forma inconsciente. Eiri no se ha movido, espera que su amado se acostumbre, pero en realidad está tan excitado que desea satisfacerse pronto. Por eso, empieza a dar leves empujones, hasta que siente que ya es hora de penetrar con más fuerza y rapidez—. ¡Ahhh!—Sigue gritando ante el intenso dolor que le producen las embestidas—. Detente, por favor… Me duele…—pide en busca de compasión dejando que su rostro muestre su sufrimiento. Ahora no sólo llora por la impotencia, sino que también lo hace, por el dolor.

Sin embargo, Eiri está demasiado ocupado satisfaciéndose a sí mismo como para atender los ruegos del muchacho. Sigue embistiendo con fuerza una y otra vez…

—Eres delicioso—susurra—. Tan estrecho… Adoro a los vírgenes como tú—le dice, haciéndole ver a Shuichi que ésa no es la primera vez que lo hace.

—¡Ah! Por favor… Ya no sigas…—Sigue rogando en vano, pues aún alberga la esperanza de que aquel frío sujeto se apiade de él.

—Demasiado tarde…Ya no hay vuelta atrás—le dice embistiendo a un más fuerte.

Shuichi siente que ya no da más. Su vista nublada ya no logra enfocar esos ojos ambarinos que antes le parecieron hermosos y, que ahora le parecen aterradores. Esos ojos dorados muestran malicia y frialdad, son dignos de un vil psicópata…

El desatendido miembro del menor yace erguido otra vez y se mueve lentamente con cada empujón que Eiri da. Ya no es estimulado y está tan hinchado que Shuichi tiene la sensación de que explotará. Yuki no tiene tiempo para "satisfacer" a su niño, sólo quiere alcanzar el éxtasis dentro de aquel oscuro y cálido lugar. Pronto acabará…

—Ya acabo…—susurra con dificultad, sintiendo que en cualquier momento, su semen saldrá expulsado.

Shuichi ya no presta atención a sus palabras, está a un paso de la inconsciencia. De pronto, siente que Yuki agarra su miembro y empieza a masturbarlo y, tras unos segundos, otro chorro de semen es derramado. Su cuerpo se estremece, siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, el dolor aún se apodera de él, sus fuerzas lo han abandonado y, aquel violador sigue embistiéndole.

Un par de segundos más tarde, Yuki alcanza el orgasmo y derrama su semen en el interior del atleta y, tras unos cuantos espasmos, se separa del muchacho. Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez tratando de reponerse. Tiene pésimo estado físico, pero aunque esté cansado, todavía se siente insatisfecho.

Su víctima le observa con los ojos entreabiertos, esperando que la tortura haya acabado por fin. Lo que no sabe es que ése sólo es el comienzo…

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que su violador se fue?

Su mirada perdida en el techo de aquel gimnasio sólo puede rememorar una y otra vez lo sucedido hace unos instantes, como si aquello no hubiese sido suficiente. ¡Qué cruel es su mente! ¿Por qué sigue torturándolo con esos recuerdos si ya todo ha acabado? Un par de lágrimas cae de sus ojos vacíos y distantes, mientras el silencio—después de la tormenta—, invade sus sentidos causándole un desesperante escozor en las llagas abiertas de su alma.

Su cuerpo adolorido está inmóvil y cansado. Aquel sujeto hizo y deshizo con él hasta que se aburrió, sólo para dejarlo tirado en un estado cercano a la inconsciencia, como un muerto en vida. Quiere morir. Siente que ya no vale nada. La "suciedad" está impregnada en cada centímetro de su piel. ¡Y él que esperaba tener su primera vez con su persona especial! ¿Quién le querría ahora que ha sido despojado de su castidad de forma tan cruel y humillante?

Sin mucho ánimo, se coloca la ropa lentamente. Su trasero duele, pero su alma y su corazón duelen mucho más. A duras penas, logra ponerse de pie y, así, a un paso lento y angustiante, busca alejarse de aquel lugar. Su mente vuela, lejos de la cruda realidad que le toca enfrentar, pero aún así no logra escapar de ella. Las imágenes de lo que acaba de vivir, siguen atormentándole.

Llega a casa en silencio. Ya no sonríe, ya no tiene voz ni lágrimas, está muerto y vacío por dentro. No hay nadie en casa y, eso se agradece. Sus padres no están, pues ambos trabajan todo el día y suelen llegar tarde. Rara vez puede estar con ellos y, el menor está tan acostumbrado a estar solo, que en realidad no le afecta ni le da importancia. Muchas veces ha pensado porqué sus padres decidieron tener un hijo, pero nunca ha logrado encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Sube a su habitación con la poca fuerza que le queda y, apenas entra, camina hasta la cama y deja que su cuerpo caiga sobre ella. Se quiere morir…Su cuerpo ya no vale nada, sus sueños se han esfumado y, sus ganas de vivir han sido arrancadas de su alma. Quiere llorar, pero ya no le quedan lágrimas. La frustración sigue ganando terreno en su corazón puro, pero a pesar de todo, si alguien le preguntara si odia a su agresor, recibiría una respuesta negativa. No se siente capaz siquiera, de tener sentimientos negativos contra aquél que le desgració la existencia.

En silencio y entre la oscuridad de su dormitorio, divaga sobre su vida, sus expectativas, su presente. No se siente con ganas de seguir adelante… Sus ojos violáceos yacen opacos, ya no tienen el brillo de antes y, su mirada se ha vuelto oscura.

Con dificultad, se levanta y camina al baño. Desea darse una ducha, desea quitarse la suciedad que se aferra cada vez más a su suave y tersa piel. ¿Podrá lograrlo?

Dentro de la tina, frota su cuerpo con la esponja una y otra vez. Cada centímetro de su piel se encuentra cubierto de espuma y, entre más trata de limpiarse, más se enrojece su dermis. Se frota con ímpetu, pero por más que se limpia, la mugre no sale.

Frustrado y con la mirada perdida en la nada, seca su cuerpo y se pone el pijama. Aún se siente sucio… ¿Qué puede hacer para quitar de su cuerpo el recuerdo de las indecentes caricias de aquel rubio?

Sentado en la cama, su mirada se pierde en un punto indefinido de la habitación. Ya no tiene ganas de vivir, no cuenta con la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante, al contrario, sólo puede dejar que su alma se hunda en un abismo sin final.

De pronto, una loca y macabra idea cruza su mente. Toma la corbata de su uniforme y la observa en silencio, como si estuviese pensando en qué hacer con ella. La respuesta es una sola. Sólo debe hacer un nudo, buscar dónde colgarla y, luego, ponérsela al cuello… Ésa es su única salida, la única forma de escapar de aquel dolor que lo consume… Su vida ya no tiene sentido…

Al día siguiente, la comunidad escolar yace estremecida por la horrible noticia que han recibido. Todo están conmovidos hasta las lágrimas y, nadie, absolutamente nadie, entiende con claridad lo que sucedió. Pareciera que todos son partícipes de una especie de pesadilla. Debido a la conmoción, nadie puede percatarse de lo impactado que se encuentra uno de los estudiantes, por lo que tampoco pueden saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Eiri Uesugi acaba de enterarse de la muerte de su amado Shuichi y, sencillamente, no lo puede creer. ¿Cómo es que un ángel, como su amado, decide quitarse la vida? Su mundo se ha derrumbado estrepitosamente, pues sin su niño, su vida se vuelve insoportable. Lo peor de todo es que él es el culpable de su suicidio y, Eiri lo sabe muy bien. Eso es lo que más le afecta… Él es el monstruo que acorraló al querubín y lo empujó hacia el abismo.

Nadie sabe el porqué Shuichi tomó la cruda decisión de quitarse la vida y, nadie es capaz de entenderlo. Todos lo admiraban y, a la vez, envidiaban, pues tenía una vida perfecta. Entonces, ¿por qué lo ha hecho?

La comunidad ignora los sucesos que rodearon al joven antes de su muerte, pero el pequeño Eiri siente y necesita saber algo con urgencia: ¿su amado habrá dejado una carta explicando sus razones? Aquella idea aterra al rubio porque sabe que de ser así, él podría ir preso. Si Shuichi dejo una carta y dice que él lo violó, terminará tras las rejas, pero Eiri no quiere eso… Eiri quiere morir junto a su amado.

Así, se escapa de la escuela y vuelve a su casa con el alma en un hilo. Total, sus padres no están en ella, por lo que estará solo, tal y como lo desea en ese instante. Necesita pensar, aunque su mente está hecha un caos. La culpa y el arrepentimiento le invaden, haciéndole sentir fatal, un mal nacido, un hijo de puta. ¿Cómo fue capaz de cometer semejante brutalidad? Eiri se regaña a sí mismo por enésima vez, recordando con angustia el momento en que hizo suyo a ese hermoso ángel.

Todas las cosas que encuentra a su paso dentro de la casa, son fuertemente arrojadas al suelo. El joven rubio sólo desea deshacerse de la rabia, de la impotencia que siente. Un jarrón se estrella en el suelo partiéndose en pedazos… Es el jarrón favorito de su madre, pero ¿qué importa una estúpida vasija cuando él ha perdido al amor de su vida por su inmensa estupidez y falta de autocontrol?

Se siente acorralado y desesperado, sabe que no tiene escapatoria, sabe que de alguna u otra manera terminará volviéndose loco, porque teme que el fantasma de Shuichi se le aparezca sólo para recordarle que él es el culpable de todo.

Una vez en su dormitorio, se lanza sobre la cama y comienza a llorar desconsolado, mientras sus finos dedos se entierran en su cráneo con fuerza. Las imágenes de aquel día fatídico le torturan, aunque de cierto modo, también le hacen feliz. Pero el solo recuerdo de que ya no volverá a ver esa hermosa y angelical sonrisa, le hacen sentir tan mal que ni los alaridos de dolor que escapan de sus labios, logran acallar la angustia de su alma.

El teléfono suena, pero Eiri no contesta. Él está sumido en un abismo en donde no llega ni la luz ni el sonido. Sin embargo, la contestadora da lugar a una voz familiar, la voz de uno de sus compañeros de clase, quien le informa sobre el funeral de Shuichi. Escucha con atención las indicaciones y, las anota mentalmente. Ya sabe cuándo y dónde enterrarán a su amado, por lo que ahora sólo queda esperar...

Llegado el día del funeral, Eiri, como un muerto en vida, se viste de negro para la ocasión. No tiene pensado en ir a la ceremonia, sólo quiere mirar desde lejos y esperar a que la gente se vaya para estar a solas con Shuichi.

Desde hace varios días que no ha ido clases, no tiene ganas de caminar ni menos de vivir, por eso ha avisado que está enfermo y, con ello, ha podido quedarse en casa para seguir su luto. Como sus padres no están, el muchacho se adentra a la habitación de ellos en busca de algo: un revólver que su padre esconde celosamente. Eiri sabe de su existencia porque hace un par de años lo encontró por accidente y, aunque jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que llegaría a necesitarlo, pensó que hoy era el momento para ello.

Sale de casa y va rumbo al cementerio de la ciudad, aquel lugar en donde su amor descansará eternamente. Se escabulle de forma silenciosa entre la gente y su mirada, oculta bajo unas gruesas gafas negras, busca el cortejo fúnebre que lo lleva. De lejos, logra distinguir su objetivo y, en silencio, le sigue.

Oculto tras un árbol, observa acongojado como el féretro de su amado desciende lentamente, tras el término de la ceremonia. De sus ojos caen pequeñas lágrimas y su alma se estremece, pero aún no se atreve a acercarse. Sigue escondido viviendo su luto como castigo, y en una larga agonía que oprime su corazón, espera pacientemente a que la gente se vaya y el lugar quede solo.

Pasan los minutos y las personas que habían concurrido al sepelio ya se han ido, pero aún permanecen ahí los padres de su amado. Tras unos segundos, la pareja decide alejarse y volver a casa, con el alma en pedazos por haber perdido a su único hijo. Eiri ve cómo la mujer llora en los brazos de su esposo y, eso le hace sentir aún más culpable. Su corazón se oprime, pero el rubio respira profundo y trata de contener sus emociones.

Por fin solo, se acerca al lugar en donde descansa el pequeño y allí, sin poder contenerse, se hecha a llorar desconsoladamente como si fuera un crío. Sus piernas se tambalean y le hacen caer de rodillas, pero a Eiri no le importa el dolor físico que esto le provoca, porque claramente, el dolor de su alma es tan superior que ni siquiera se ha percatado de la estrepitosa caída. Sus dedos se aferran con impotencia al césped que cubre el suelo, llegando a arrancarlo de raíz, mientras él se deshace en un llanto desgarrador.

—Perdóname…—susurra entre sollozos, mientras cierra sus ojos con fuerza—. Yo no quería hacerte daño, Shuichi… Yo te amo. —Su voz se quiebra por el llanto y le cuesta respirar, pero junta aire para poder hacer una pregunta que sabe que no tendrá respuesta—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Su llanto se hace más fuerte y doloroso, su rostro está cubierto de lágrimas y su alma se hunde en un oscuro abismo de angustia y remordimientos…

Lleva horas ahí. Él ya no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero su cuerpo se siente como de piedra y no es capaz de levantarse. Ya no tiene fuerzas, ni lágrimas. Los guardias del cementerio le indican que ya es hora de cerrar y que, por lo tanto, debe irse. Pero Eiri se niega. Él quiere quedarse ahí junto a su amado que yace bajo tierra, pero nadie parece entenderlo.

Así, es sacado a la fuerza del lugar… No ofrece resistencia, pues su cuerpo sencillamente ya no le responde y difícilmente se mantiene en pie. Deja que los guardias le lleven hasta sacarlo del recinto y ahí se queda, de pie frente a la entrada al cementerio.

Sintiéndose más repuesto y con sus piernas aún acalambradas por haber estado de rodillas tanto tiempo, decide caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad. Por un instante, piensa en meterse al camposanto a escondidas y seguir junto a su amado e, incluso, morir a su lado, pero prontamente se arrepiente. No quiere que nadie lo vincule con el suicidio de Shuichi y, por ello, cree mejor llevar a cabo su plan en otro lugar.

Lo que Eiri no sabe es que la gente ya conoce su existencia y la policía también sabe lo que hizo, pues Shuichi dejó una carta de despedida relatando brevemente lo sucedido e indicando al rubio como el culpable de todo y; si bien aún no han llegado a él, es porque los padres de la víctima están tan afectados por su deceso que no han tenido tiempo de decidir si entablar o no acciones legales en contra de Eiri.

En todo caso, si Eiri supiera aquéllo, no cambiaría de opinión. Ya ha tomado una decisión y, ésta es, acabar con su vida. Su amado Shuichi ha dejado este mundo y, por ende, ya no tiene sentido seguir viviendo. El rubio desea morir y entre más pronto eso ocurra, será mejor para él.

Como un zombie y casi arrastrando los pies, camina por la calle hasta llegar a un solitario parque. Ya es de noche y poca gente circula por ahí, por lo que se puede decir que está absolutamente solo en ese lugar. Así, nadie podrá detener su locura…

Toma asiento en una banca apoyando la espalda, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para así, poder contemplar con cierto anhelo, la belleza del cielo nocturno por última vez. Sus ojos enrojecidos ya no son capaces de seguir llorando y sus párpados sólo bajan con parsimonia cada cierto tiempo.

Sumido en un mutismo sobrecogedor, Eiri contempla las estrellas con cierta nostalgia. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado disfrutar de la compañía de su amado mientras miraba el cielo! Pero no. Eso ya no puede hacerlo, porque él ya no está aquí y, aunque estuviera, el rubio sabe que eso tampoco hubiese pasado. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué cuando amas, suele suceder que aquella persona no siente lo mismo por ti?

Cierra los ojos para disfrutar del frío viento que golpea su rostro y mueve sus dorados cabellos, mientras piensa en lo diferente que hubiesen sido las cosas si Shuichi siguiera vivo o, más bien, si ambos se hubiesen conocido en circunstancias distintas. Tal vez, debió ser más sutil aquella tarde en que le declaró su amor… debió hacer todo lo posible por controlarse para no dañar a su ángel, pero nada de eso sucedió… su alma se desbordó de excitación al tener a su amado tan cerca y sonriendo amablemente, que su obsesión y su amor enfermizo le llevó al descontrol total… y es que Eiri jamás pensó que su Shuichi pudiese ser más hermoso de lo que ya era…

—¡Soy un imbécil!—gritó con toda la rabia que su corazón guarda hacia sí mismo, golpeando con su puño la madera del asiento.

De alguna manera, necesita deshacerse de esa furia y, es que aún no se cansa de recriminarse por ser tan estúpido; por haber dañado, de esa forma tan cruel, a la persona que más ama en el mundo. Lo peor de toda esa desgracia es que ya es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón… De hecho, ni siquiera sabe si podrá ser perdonado algún día…

"Si Shuichi viviera… ¿me perdonaría?", se pregunta mentalmente con cierto dejo de melancolía. ¡Qué no hubiera dado por tener a su amado frente a sí y hacerle esa pregunta! ¿Qué le respondería?

Suspira apesadumbrado y temeroso. La sola idea de encontrarse con una respuesta negativa, le perturba y hace que su alma se retuerza. Respira profundo, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por la magnífica sensación que le otorga el aire frío al entrar a sus pulmones. Es la primera vez que nota lo satisfactorio que es sentir cómo el aire sale y entra de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no había notado aquello con anterioridad?

Pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos y resbalan por sus mejillas, dejando dolorosos surcos en su corazón. Con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del cielo, logra observar una luminosa estrella fugaz que rápidamente se pierde en el infinito. Tiene la mente en blanco: es incapaz de pedir un deseo. ¿Qué habría pedido? Pedir que Shuichi reviviera sería un desperdicio de deseo, porque es obvio que eso no sucederá: el atleta yace en un cajón a 3 metros bajo tierra… A lo mejor, hubiera pedido su perdón. Eso habría sido más sensato, aunque en este momento, la sensatez importa un carajo.

Sin tener que pensar en algo más y, sumido en sus angustiosos sentimientos, saca de entre sus ropas el boleto para su viaje al más allá. Mira el arma con un extraño brillo en los ojos y, sin siquiera asegurarse si acaso está cargada, quita el seguro y mete el cañón en su boca. Un suave sollozo escapa de sus labios y, las lágrimas siguen cayendo sin descanso…

Eiri se siente incapaz de tirar del gatillo. Sabe que una vez que lo haga, no habrá vuelta atrás. Así que, por última vez, se cuestiona si acaso es la decisión correcta. Pero, ¿qué más da si se mata? A nadie le importará y, lo más seguro es que sus padres ni siquiera lloren su muerte. ¡Jamás ha sido importante para alguien! ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir con su estúpida existencia? Es más, ¿para qué vivir si la única razón por la que su vida era soportable, ya no existe? Es decir, Shuichi ya no está en este mundo… ¿Para qué seguir viviendo, si cuando regrese a la escuela, él no estará allí?

Las imágenes de aquel fatídico día, le recuerdan con dolo e insistencia, lo bestial que fue con su amado; y siente que el dolor en su interior se agudiza y que jamás podrá ser borrado. Los remordimientos le consumen, se siente débil y su mente perturbada le pide a gritos que acabe con esa existencia irracional.

Con una determinación espeluznante y el rostro bañado en lágrimas, jala el gatillo con toda la repulsión y el coraje que se tiene a sí mismo...

Un fuerte bombazo se escucha por todos los alrededores del parque, pero luego, todo vuelve a sumergirse en un tétrico silencio…

_El ángel no pudo cumplir sus sueños…y el demonio, sumido en la desesperación del infierno, tampoco pudo hacerlo…_

**FIN**


End file.
